Only in My Dreams
by BeetlejuiceLvr03
Summary: Lydia and Beetlejuice have admitted their feelings, but will the higher authorities in the Neitherworld allow them to stay together?
1. Chapter 1

Lately I've been having some pretty intense dreams. These dreams are so real I wake up feeling sweaty, out of breath, and well, lets just say there's some sexual release involved. Needless to say, I haven't been complaining about those kinds of dreams, no, it's something else about them that's been upsetting me. Suddenly after ten years of knowing my best friend, I'm starting to dream about him sexually. You see I met him ten years ago when I was just a fifteen-year-old girl. He was an older guy, by far, but even though we were friends I kept our relationship a secret from my parents. What would they say if I told them I wanted to hang out with a guy who looked forty years old? Plus, there's just one more bothersome issue. See, my best friend is dead. Yep, he's a ghost. Not just any ghost, in fact he's the "Ghost with the Most." He's a powerful poltergeist who is over 600 years old. So, you can understand why I'd want to keep that from my parents and perhaps why it might bother me that suddenly my dreams have taken this sexual twist. I mean I can't have a real relationship and be sexual with a ghost. Can I? Suddenly I find myself thinking about him in a while new way. I find that I don't just want to "hang out" anymore, I want to really know him and do more than just watch movies and get into mischief. I want more… I know he's dead, I have weighed that in my brain for months now and I can't shake this uncontrollable urge that I just want to do so much more with him and to him…yeah, I said it. It does bother me, but I really want that stupid ghost, he's got a hold of my heart and I can't seem to break it. Funny thing is I don't think he even has a clue how I feel. I plan to tell him tonight. I'm nervous. That's usual for me. I'm not scared of anything creepy, ad a matter of fact I love everything creepy, not scared at all, but this, telling him how I feel, what I've been dreaming, that scares me to death. I'm not even sure why I'm scared, I guess I just don't want to lose the one real friend I have if he doesn't feel the same way. Oh, it's almost time for me to summon him, better get to it. Wish me luck!


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia was just finishing her blog post when she heard looked at the clock. It was time. Time for her best friend to come for his daily visit. Lydia closed the dark purple curtains and stood in front of her vanity mirror. She placed her hands on the dresser and took in a deep breath. "Tonight, is the night." She said out loud to no one in particular. She mustered up the courage she had hidden deep down and slowly chanted a familiar chant, "Though I know I should be weary, still I venture some place scary, Ghostly hauntings I turn lose, Beetlejuice…Beetlejuice…Beetlejuice!"

Her mirror swirled and suddenly it became a vortex of hazy colors which turned clear after a moment to reveal another room on the other side. Leaning in the doorway smoking a cigarette was a man, a dead man. He wore a black and white striped suit, with a magenta shirt, black tie, and black boots. His hair was blonde and tossed about, his eyes were the color of emeralds with yellow surrounding them. He stood about 6 feet tall, compared to Lydia's 5'5" frame. Beetlejuice grinned when the mirror began to swirl, the highlight of his day was seeing Lydia's beautiful pale face as she called out his name.

"Hey Babes! What's shakin?" He asked as he casually walked towards the mirror. He reached his hand through the mirror gesturing for her to step through. "You know the usual." Lydia said as she took his hand and felt the surge of energy flow through her as she hopped from one dimension to the next. Time traveled much slower in the Neitherworld. She could be gone an hour at home, but have spent a whole week in the Neitherworld. Short visits didn't hardly see her gone more than a minute or two, so she knew she had plenty of time to work with.

When she stepped through she grabbed Beetlejuice around the neck and embraced him tight. "Whoa, what's that for Babes?"

"I just missed you today. It was one emotionally draining meeting after another. Work sucks." She pulled back and pouted her lip at him, hanging her head to make him feel for her. "Can we watch a scary movie tonight?" Beetlejuice transformed into a large potato on the nearby sofa, "One couch potato, comin up!" Lydia laughed at his silly antics and joined him on the couch. He transformed back into his usual appearance. She found a great horror movie, The Vampires Lover. Not only was it a horror flick but in this one e Dracula gets the girl. She thought that would be a subtle background hint to what she was going to try and get out tonight. They chatted and talked Lydia ended up with her head in his lap as they ate popcorn and joked about the movie, it really was sappier than she thought it would be. Lydia sat up after the movie and turned off the TV. "Beej, can I talk to you about something that's been happening?" She was visibly emotional and it put Beetlejuice on edge. He hated to see her get upset. Anytime she cried, Beetlejuice had always been there to cheer her up. He would take off his head and stand on it or transform into something silly to get her mind off the sad thing. He would do anything to see her happy. Of course, he had never let on that he had feeling for her, how could he? He started to feel differently about her when she turned nineteen. Up until then he'd watched over her like a best friend, she just had this way of making him feel accepted no matter how gross, vile, or perverted he got. She accepted him for who he was. This felt different, it felt serious and he wasn't ready for serious.

"Sure Babes, uh…what's up? You ok? Seems kinda like you got something heavy weighing on you." At that moment a weight appeared on his shoulders pressing him to the ground. She giggled but quickly shook it off. "It is serious BJ, I need you to listen to me and cause if I don't say this no I may never have the balls to say it again. You understand?" Beetlejuice sat back on the sofa, weight having disappeared. "Beej, for the past ten years you and I have been the best of friends, right?" Beetlejuice nodded in agreement. " Well the past few months I've felt like things are different and I…" she was interrupted. "Lydia nothing's changed! How can you say that? Haven't I been there enough? I'll be there more if I need to be, but don't tell me what I think you're telling me!" Lydia sat there and listened to his words, did he mean he knew and didn't want to be more than friends? He had a horrible grimace on his face. He had the look like someone had just eaten all his beetles. "Just what do you think I'm trying to tell you?" Beetlejuice sighed and bowed his head in sorrow, "You're telling me that you have finally outgrown me and don't want to be friends anymore, aren't you?" Lydia was shocked. He was really worried about that? How could he ever think she wouldn't have him in her life one way or another? This gave Lydia hope. He didn't know what she was going to say, but then she realized, he still might not feel the same way and a lump formed in her throat.

"Beej, I wanted to tell you that I have different feelings for you than I used to." Beetlejuice lowered his head still not understanding what she meant, "Oh, so you really don't want to be friends anymore." Lydia scooted closer to him and put her hand gently on his knee. "No Been, you are misunderstanding what I'm telling you. I mean I have deeper feelings and more complicated feelings for you." Lydia slid her hand up higher on his though and lightly squeezed. Suddenly he got the picture! "Oh…ooohhhhhh!" His eyes lit up. He looked at her and for once in his undead life he was completely speechless.

"Beetlejuice, are you ok?" She had never seen him react this way. She wasn't sure if this was good or bad. "Beej, I have been dreaming of you and me together, as a couple, you know…sexually. And If I am honest, it's what I really want deep down. I want you, I've never wanted anyone the way I want you." Beetlejuice was staring trying to take all this information in. He just wasn't responding at all. Lydia decided to try one last thing. She leaned over and took his face in her hands. She planted a kiss on his cold lips. When she did, one hand slid up to grab the back of her head, while the other of his hands pulled her in closer. They stayed embraced for what seemed like forever, then he let her go. She stared into his eyes, not sure what to expect next.


	3. Chapter 3

Beetlejuice and Lydia stared into each other's eyes neither one sure who should make the next move. Finally, Beetlejuice spoke, "Babes, only in my dreams did I ever think you could feel anything for me. I'm dead, how can you feel something for me like that?" Lydia turned and stood to Pace, she rubbed the back of her neck and did her best to explain how she felt. "So, it all started about a year ago. You and I were doing out Saturday night ritual, movie and popcorn. When I looked over at you. You were just being you, feet up on the coffee table, scratching your belly and making the loudest burp ever, when it occurred to me that you are gross, vile, and have no manners, but…" Beetlejuice waited with baited breath. "But you are always true to who you are, you've never been cruel to me, you're always there when I need you, and you make my day better just by being your normal goofy self. Sure, there are things I wish you did, like bath more and brush your teeth more often, but overall I don't care about those things. What I care about is having you in my life. I think I love you." Beetlejuice had never in his wildest dreams thought this was possible. How on God's green earth had he managed to have her fall for him? His mind was blown. "Lydia, uh, babes you know I'm no good at all this feeling stuff. I uh, think I need some time to get myself straight. But before you go, I want you to know that I love you too." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then snapped his fingers, sending Lydia back to her apartment. She was suddenly standing where she started, completely confused. She'd just poured her heart out and he sent her back alone. She felt a small tear stream down her cheek, maybe it really wasn't meant to be.

Lydia decided to return to her blog and type it out there. Type therapy was always something helpful


	4. Chapter 4

I did it, I poured my heart out to my best friend and told him I loved him. He was obviously stunned. He didn't say much, which if you know him, you know that's not the usual. I am numb at the moment. I finally got up the balls to tell him and he didn't give me the answer I wanted, the answer I needed. Damn. I just thought we'd be together, I thought he'd be excited, well, I was hoping he'd be excited… ugh! I probably just screwed up everything. He thought I was going tell him I didn't want to see him anymore and he was super upset at that, but then when I finally got out what I wanted to say he freaked in a whole different way. I'm completely lost. I've tried calling him and he won't come when I summon. He's blocked me. The only hope I have is that he said he loved me to. But why say that and then send me away? Why not throw me on the bed and ravage me? I just told him I wanted more…I am just so disappointed. Sure, I'm alive and he's not, but we could figure it out, every couple has drawbacks, right? Oh my gosh I feel like such a loser. Did I lose my friend? Did he go to think alone? Is he sitting there still staring at the wall? Honestly, I don't know what to do or think. To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Did that really just happen? Did Lyds actually just admit that she loves me? Did I just admit that I love her too? Oh shit…. But I…uh…I don't…oh damn I am screwed. She wants me? Wow…she wants me!

I've been dreaming of the day when little sweet Lydia would grow into a beautiful woman and when that day came and went and she still only saw me as a "friend" my heart crashed. I've loved that freaking kid since the day I saw her. Not in a gross you like little girls way, I just knew she'd grow up to be different and bad ass chick. Boy was I right. This chick is somethin else. I've been around for a long time and met a crap ton of chicks. Lydia is unique. She sees beauty in everything, and I mean everything! Spiders, bugs, even that gross ape we met in the Neitherworld years ago. She told me once she even thought I was beautiful, yuck! Lyds does love everything creepy. She has always been turned different. God knows school was awful for her. She was bullied for liking the color black, for allowing insects to live, for having more kindness and compassion in one pinkie finger that that whole school. She was bullied for that! How stupid are people these days anyway! Look I ain't no saint. In fact, I'm a liar, con artist, and all around just not nice guy. For the past few hundred years my idea of fun has been pulling pranks and figuring out how to pull get rich scams. Lyds is everything I'm not, which is probably why I'm so attracted to her. Lyds knows exactly who and what I am and yet she still wants to be my friend. She still wants to be with me. Perhaps now you understand my dilemma. I want to be with her more than anything in my afterlife, however I can't be responsible for ruining her life. See if Lyds wants to be with a dead guy she can be, but there will be stipulations. I'm not even familiar with them all. But some could cost her and cost me too. In my eyes it would be worth it to have Lyds as mine, but would she feel the same way? Ugh!

I've never told anyone this before, I love Lyds, she's the only reason I haven't jumped head first into a sandworm pit and just let the thing eat me. She's what saved me at my lowest point, but I'll regale you with that story later. Yes, you still have those times when you're dead. Ok I have to get my thoughts straight because I will have to face her soon, I just needed to gather my thoughts. Wish me luck…


	6. Chapter 6

Beetlejuice sat on the sofa, bewildered at the amazing prospect that Lydia would actually be in love with him. He knew he'd just sent her away without a real response. He felt bad about it, but he needed to get gather his thoughts. Butterflies were in his stomach for the first time in 600 years. He hadn't felt this way about someone since he'd been alive. He knew what he needed to do and what he needed to say, it was time to go to her. He went to the mirror to see what she was up to. When he peered through the mirror his heart sank. Lydia sat on the bed looking down at the ground. She wasn't crying, but she still looked dejected. Beetlejuice tapped on the glass, giving her a shy smile and waving. Lydia looked up to meet his gaze and gave a light smile. She slowly rose and anxiously approached the mirror. "Lay those B words on me babes." He said with an upbeat attitude. She repeated his name three times and he stepped through the mirror, grabbed Lydia and held her tight. Lydia was caught off guard, she couldn't remember the last time Beetlejuice had hugged her just to be near her. She loved the feeling of being this close to him and she immediately returned the hug. Beetlejuice released her and held her face in his hands. He stared deep into her chocolate eyes and leaned in for a slow sensual kiss. Their lips danced hungrily together. They each wanted this, they could feel it. Beetlejuice's hands began to roam over her body. Her hands knotted in his hair, they both wanted the other so badly, the feeling was overwhelming for both of them a dam had broken and they allowed the feelings to flow free.

Lydia pulled away first. She started flailing her hands over her head as she spoke, "Beej, stop, we have to talk first. Can we even do this? I mean I'm still living, you're not. It's not like I'd be with a rotting corpse, you're a ghost. I'm just concerned, how far is too far?" Beetlejuice took both her hands and held them tight. "Babes, I don't wanna talk, I just want to show you a good time, show you what I've wanted to do to you for a while now. I would go the ends of the Neitherworld to show you how I feel. What you need to know right now is that what we want to do and what we should do are two different things. I want to lay you on this bed and fuck you sideways! What we should do is speak to Juno. There are consequences for tupping with the dead, the only question you should concern yourself with now is are you willing to risk it now and deal with the fallout later?" Lydia stared into his emerald eyes, grabbed him and began kissing him boldly again. Her answer was clear, screw now, deal with issues later. Beetlejuice couldn't believe she felt this way and Lydia was overjoyed that he wanted her too. Beetlejuice picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, walking a few steps he slammed her against the wall. He pressed into her and grabbed at her breasts. Making sure to balance, she stripped her shirt off as he pressed his face into her pale bosom. Lydia tangled her hands in his dry blonde hair. Was she really doing this? She didn't care, she just wanted to fulfill the fantasy that had been running through her head for so long. They allowed themselves to let go and be free, moving their hands over one another exploring new sensations, new feelings and new desires. Beetlejuice wasn't letting up and Lydia could feel it in her lungs, she pulled back, "Air…I still…have…to…breathe." She gasped. "Oh yeah…sorry, I got carried away. I kinda forgot you were a breather, your just so damn sexy, I got caught up in the moment." Beetlejuice slowly moved his thumb across Lydia's bottom lip, while biting his own. He stared into her chocolate eyes, desire was the only thing either of them could see.

Just as he was moving in again Lydia spoke, "Beej, maybe we should wait. I don't want to, but I'll be honest, I…, well, I don't…I don't want to lose you and I'm terrified that by doing this now, the muckity mucks will do something and tear us apart." Small tears formed at the corners of Lydia's eyes and slowly fell asleep she spoke. She hung her head. Beetlejuice, still holding her full weight against the wall let out a heavy sigh, "Fuck babes." He pressed his forehead into her chest. He then slowly lowered her onto her own feet. Lifting his head, he took her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Shhh, don't do that, you know I can't handle your tears." Lydia sniffled, but smiled a little. "Lyds, this moment sucks, I want you so fucking bad, I think my pants may split open." He pressed his hard cock again her to drive his point home. "But as much as what you just said sucks balls, I would not be able to handle it if they tried to take you from me. Matter of fact, I'd raise some serious he'll." He brought her face to his and kissed her deeply. Lydia had never felt such chills, never felt so close and intimate, it was a whole new range of emotions. These we're emotions she never in a million years thought would be brought about by Beetlejuice. God knows all she ever knew of him had been pure selfishness. It was a whole new reality. She stood there feeling his erection pressing into her hip, she thought she might faint it felt so good.

Beetlejuice pressed his forehead against hers, "Well, what the hell do we do now?"


End file.
